Dr. No
Dr. No - 1962 1st Bond film. In the movie, Sena Connery decides to carry a lightsaber rather than his Walther PPK. If you see the image on the left, you can see him smiling with a blue lightsaber that Jedi Master Obi-Wan gave him. Plot Summary In the beginning of the film, the head of MI6, tells Bond to find the criminal genius Dr. Julius No in Kingston, Jamaica. He insists Bond to not fly in case the Jews repeat their attack of 9/11. When he finally drives his ass to Kingston, he spots a fake driver also known as Nute Gunray, a CIS separatist. When Bond finds out Gunray was a separatist, he kills him with his crappy lightsaber. Then, Gunray says "NO ESCAPE!" Eventually, he finds Dr. No. Bond finds out he is a member of SPECTRE (Special Executive for Counter intelligents, Terrorism, Revenge and Extortion). His plan was to create a world domination that deals with a shuttle launch in Cape Canaveral. Suddenly, Bond and Dr. No decides to fight with their lightsabers. As usual, Bond wins by force-pushing Dr. No into a reactor that destroys the base in Crab Key. Bond finally escapes in a boat, withs a hen, and goes back to Kingston. Cast James Bond - Sean Connery M (Head of MI6) - Bernard Lee Nute Gunray - as himself Dr. Julius No - Joseph Wiseman Production Notes Welcome to the article of Kazakhs.Since we've created this article, there had been much improvements. The Double-O agents don't carry weapons no more. It's cruel. They Jedi now. This page is about the first James Bond, Sean Connery. He's paining our assholes. If we get a window from a glass, he must get a window from a glass. If we get a step, he must get a step. We get a clock radio, he cannot afford. Great success. This section is all fake. Except for Connery paining our ass. The production rate was too high when they filmed Dr. No, so they asked the director and writer of the successful film series, Star Wars. They still have some friends in low places. They find their productions rate here, on a island. Of Los Organos, where the 2002 Bond film Die Another Day was filmed. There was a strange clinic that was runned by local assholes. That was where the first Bond film was also shot. Pinewood studios in London wasn't affordable for the other assholes to shoot the film, Dr. No. DVD Releases (It will be funny if you read this section) The 1st DVD release (Special Edition) released in 2000. Features include shitty photo galleries, deleted scenes and much more. The image above shows the DVD box art. It grow three centimeters and it is now nine centimeters wide. The image to your right shows the second DVD release (Ultimate Edition). It is also known as the remastered version of the film. We all know its the same thing, but with better motion picture and sound. The features on the second release includes never before scene footages of Dr. No and much more crap. That is why the Ultimate Bond DVD collection has two disc sets. Some of the DVD collections does not come with the special feature, two-disc set because no person wants to see the extra crap. They just want to view the feature film. For more information, see The Bond DVD Release. The shitty article that talks about crap regarding to the Bond films and Special Features, and what is the difference between Special and Ultimate Bond DVD collections. Category:James Bond